Berserk Musou
is a game being developed by Omega Force as part of a collaboration project with the Warriors franchise. It is set to be released in Japan on September 21st, 2016. Profile Unveiled in E3 2016, Koinuma Hisashi spearheaded the game's development after discussing his love of the story with the other staff members. He was pleased with the overall response of the teaser video, but feared that the erotic content may hamper overseas localization. The development team is aiming to release the game as a CERO D title similar to their Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage series. Although it is labeled a collaboration, Berserk Musou will remain distinct from the 2016 anime series while containing footage from the 2012 movie. In Japan, first-print copies of the game will include a wet-outfit costume DLC code for Casca. Gameplay Berserk Musou is a 3D tactical-action/hack-and-slash game, set in large arenas lifted from the pages of the acclaimed Berserk manga. Players may pick a single character to control in a large environment, where they will face hordes of demons and other monsters to slay in battle. Characters such as Guts can utilize special skills in battle called Kill-Crush Action, where characters can wipe out entire sieges with a single swing. Features Players can not only enjoy battle on multiple stages, but can also experience Story Mode where they will progress through the story of Berserk; from the Black Swordsman arc through the Falcon of the Millennium Empire arc. Here players can interact with characters and partake in memorable battles from the series. Playable Characters *Guts *Griffith *Casca *Schierke *Judeau Locations *Bazuso Castle *Zodd's Space *Hill of Swords *Witch's Mansion Gallery Title Logos Berserk Musou.jpg|Berserk Musou original title logo Berserk (Game).jpg|Berserk Musou English title logo Promotional Art Berserk Musou key visual art.jpg|Key visual art of Berserk Musou Band of the Hawk Guts from Berserk Musou.png|Promotional art of Guts as a member of Band of the Hawk Black Swordsman Guts from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Guts as the Black Swordsman Band of the Hawk Griffith from Berserk Musou.png|Promotional art of Griffith as a member of Band of the Hawk Neo Band of the Hawk Griffith from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Griffith as a member of Neo Band of the Hawk Casca from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Casca Judeau from Berserk Musou.jpg|Promotional art of Judeau DLC Costumes Casca DLC.png|Casca (Bathing version) exclusive DLC costume Schierke Pirate Graffiti ver DLC.jpg|Schierke (Pirate Graffiti Makeup version) DLC costume Guts White Swordsman ver DLC.png|Guts (White Swordsman version) DLC costume Griffith Golden Hawk ver DLC.png|Griffith (Golden Hawk version) DLC costume Schierke Aojima Shirt ver DLC.png|Schierke (Blue-striped Shirt version) DLC costume Screenshots ss1_1.jpg|Guts slices through Apostles ss1_2.jpg|Guts using slicing action ss1_3.jpg|Guts' "Kill-Crush Action" ss2_1.jpg|Guts and Griffith confront Zodd ss2_2.jpg|Guts during Griffith's Incarnation Ceremony ss2_3.jpg|Guts in the Berserk Armor against Grunbeld ss3_1.jpg|Guts using his canon arm ss3_2.jpg|Guts clearing a troll horde ss3_3.jpg|Schierke casting a spell Trailers 『ベルセルク無双』ティザー映像|Teaser (Original) BERSERK WORKING TITLE - E3 TEASER|Teaser (Koei Tecmo Europe edition) 【予約受付中】9 21発売予定『ベルセルク無双』PV1|Promotional Trailer 1 (Original) BERSERK Working title Promotional Trailer|Promotional Trailer 1 (Koei Tecmo America edition) Trivia * This is the first Berserk video game to be developed since the 2004 PS2 game. * All characters will be voiced by their respective seiyuus from the 2016 anime and movie trilogy. * The game will feature very little censorship pertaining to events from the manga, as the developers want to bring the full experience of Berserk to life. However, Koinuma Hisashi believes that to localize the game overseas the more sexual content might have to be censored. External Links *Koei Tecmo Games: Berserk Musou Koei Tecmo Games special site **Koei Tecmo America: Berserk Musou Koei Tecmo America special site **Koei Tecmo Europe: Berserk Musou Koei Tecmo Europe special site *Twitter: Berserk Musou official Twitter Category:Video Games